Along Came A Spider
by BertieWooster21
Summary: Guy/Sheriff and Marian finds out! Rating M


Along Came A Spider

"May I offer my felicitations Lady Marian?" said the Sheriff.

"I hope you will be very happy. You've lucky to be getting such an _accommodating_ husband. I _know_ you will not be able to fault him in that department. Though, I must remind you not to entangle him with your wifely wiles, he still will have me to _attend_ to. Guy will remain in my _employ_."

Marian stood frozen in the corridor. What the Sheriff had insinuated shockingly vile and yet Marian was gradually finding the revelation more and more plausible the more she thought about it.

The Sheriff presently strolled away his eyes dancing maliciously. He hadn't said anything questionable, but Marian was astute and Vaizey was sure she had understood his none so subtle undertones.

The Sheriff knew he was really doing her a favour. Marian was plainly dying for a reason to cry off. The Sheriff would give it ten minutes before Guy would be crying on his shoulder, marriage off. Ha ha ha mission accomplished.

Marian was disgusted and yet here was the perfect chance to end the engagement. She was now rightly determined to have the truth from Guy. In her weird state of ecstasy Marian didn't consider for a moment that this was exactly what the Sheriff wanted her to do – and for what purpose.

If she had Marian might have approached the confrontation differently, but she only thought of her freedom, and the chance it gave her to escape approaching wedlock.

**********

Guy was sitting on the edge of his bed in the Castle shinning his sword, when Marian burst into his room. Guy dropped his sword immediately with a clatter. Christmas had come early. Lady Marian had actually ran into his room with eagerness! She was heart-stoppingly beautiful and had a purposeful look in her eyes.

Next she would throw him on the bed and make love to him. However, the second part of Guy's fantasy did not come true. Instead, something much more startling happened. She started talking.

*********

Twenty minutes later, outside the bedroom door the two guards on sentry were enjoying some rather raised voices. The Shrill voice of Lady Marian was ringing out loud and clear, followed by the familiar voice of their master's arguing back desperately.

The first guard raised his eyebrows and grimaced appreciatively.

"Lover's tiff!" he said with a wry smile to his companion.

"Oh yes! No doubt his on the ropes. But I do envy him," said the second guard.

"Yeah. Lady Marian; Phoawh!… Lucky bastard!"

However, neither of these guards could realize what was truly going on the other side of the door. Jesus might even have flinched from bearing Guy's burden, which Marian's verbal onslaught was adding to.

*******

"Everything is a choice. Everything we do!" Marian asserted imperatively. She was well into her argument and couldn't for the world keep her voice down.

"Yes, and I chose not to be homeless. What choice did I have, Marian? Please understand!" Guy pleaded with her.

"You gave yourself to that monster."

"I was *given* to 'that monster,'" Guy corrected, before sighing heavily. He would have to tell her something of himself, his past, which he kept so tightly locked away.

"I arrived in Nottingham Castle at the age of nine, an orphan, after my father had been killed, horribly, and our estate brutal taken. I was auctioned off by your father. Sold to Vaizey. That wasn't my fault!" Guy said petulantly at Marian.

Marian was shocked, and tempted to disbelieve him. Her father was caught up in this? Well she told herself, even if her father, when Sheriff of Nottingham had done this he couldn't, Couldn't, have know what Vaizey was. It was simply unfortunate.

"I'm sorry for that - truly," Marian said on behalf of her father. "But surely you didn't have to let yourself be moulded by him?"

Guy scoffed. She didn't understand.

"This is the Sheriff we're talking about, Marian. He is persistent."

"Fine," she shot back. "But you – surely - not in _that_ way, surely not! You could have…" Marian couldn't think of anything, so she changed track. "How did it start? I need to know!"

"No. You don't," Guy said seriously. "You aren't going to marry me now, so what does it matter. You'll not make me watch your face and love for me turn to disgust, are you? Spare me that at least."

~*Flashback*~

Last Tuesday

Guy was in his bedroom. It was ten o'clock, but it was a Tuesday. Tuesday was a standing arrangement between the Sheriff and his body. But tonight Guy couldn't bring himself to go, turn up at the appointed time today.

It always gave their nocturnal meetings legitimacy, when he 'willingly' tuned up, knowing full well what was likely to happen, in some way or other.

Guy watched the clock as time slipped away. Fifteen minutes had past since ten. The Sheriff had not barged into his room in a red hot rage, yet. Guy called for a mug of ale, and sat up drinking, and expecting the door at any minute.

Guy had another mug and sat up till eleven thirty, still expecting the Sheriff, and drinking to ease the dull panic drumming through his body. Guy had forgotten what it felt like to stand up to the Sheriff, or to disobey an order. He had given up on defiance a long time ago.

The Sheriff had punished him in the early days for impertinence and sometimes just because he could. It had been effective, though, and soon by the time he was eighteen Guy was hook line and sinker in with the Sheriff.

Now he was scared, as he was facing the unknown. The memories of punishment from his childhood, made the prospect of punishment now doubly fearsome.

Midnight, and two flagons of ale later Guy reckoned that the Sheriff wasn't coming. Relief, he could now go to sleep. His eyelids felt as heavy as lead. Guy flopped onto his bed fully clothed and surrendered to sleep.

Earlier that evening the Sheriff had been waiting for Guy. He had been livid. Guy was evidently getting ahead of himself if he thought he could avoid him. Shirking would not be tolerated. Vaizey need his pleasure and it was Guy's duty to provide. To provide outlet for his sexual needs, oh and to dispose of his enemies for him; that was Guy's purpose.

The Sheriff had other men to see to his baser sexual needs, but his sexual relationship with Guy, was more heated, and also informed there working relationship, making dull working days more exciting. It was always fun, the Sheriff reflected to drop hints about Guy in company and allude to a possible relationship.

Secondly Guy was too easy to get at, and attractive not to mess with. Kept since childhood the Sheriff reckoned he understood Guy better than anyone, even better than Guy did, he thought cruelly. Though he knew Guy to be a stupid creature, his submissiveness and vulnerability were definite turn-ons.

So when the clock chimed for half past ten the Sheriff was considerably piqued. However, a plan was already forming in his head, one which would enable him to get into Guy's pants that night.

The Sheriff went to bed to enjoy a refreshing sleep. When he awoke it was five o'clock, the maid had come in to light the fire. The Sheriff did not usually get up at such a godforsaken hour of the day; it was part of the plan.

He pulled on his heavy dressing gown before heading down the corridor to Guy's room. It was about three minutes walk away, where the Sheriff had been informed that the rooms were smaller in his Castle, and less well furnished; they were designed for temporary guests but Guy had been allocated one of these on the count of him not really having need of one of the better ones.

The Sheriff was curious as he got closer to his goal; he had never been in Guy's room before. All their liaisons took place in his own larger quarters. Right now the idea of sneaking into Guy's squalid room was appealing as it was edgy.

Vaizey reached the room and slipped in silently, and he closed the door without disturbance. The room was very Spartan. There was only a small chest of draws a writing desk and a bed. Unlike the Sheriff's own King sized four-poster Guy's looked rather small.

Though, it would surely accommodate two people, even if it would be rather hands on and intimate that was not a problem. The Sheriff now stepped around the bedside to where Guy was sleeping. He was out cold and Vaizey could smell the alcohol on his breath, though mercifully Guy was not snoring.

The Sheriff experimentally reached out to touch Guy's arm. But he collided with leather. Ewh, Guy was still in his clothes! Vaizey hoped he didn't sleep like that every night, someone should tell him it was unhealthy. If not just a bit revolting, Guy hardly changed his clothes as it was.

It also killed the Sheriff's dream that Guy slept naked, in the hope of a night time visit from him. Oh well. He was here now and could make any dream reality because Guy was lying right in front of him.

The Sheriff straddled Guy who was luckily sleeping on his back anyway. Vaizey didn't like the idea of heaving Guy about, it sounded too much like hard work, and the Sheriff did not want to wake him, yet.

The Sheriff had come prepared with some cloth, which he used now to tie Guy's hands together. They rested on top of his back. The Sheriff then managed to work a gag underneath his head, and tied in across Guy's mouth. That was in place to for a reason too. The last thing the Sheriff wanted was for Guy to wake himself up because he was overly vocal in his orgasm.

And anyway it was just fun to tie and gag him.

Since the prep was done the Sheriff was free to start pulling down Guy's trousers, which was no easy feat. The Sheriff completed the exercise with his small knife ripping down the centre of Guy's trouser, right above the area he wished to penetrate.

Then the Sheriff was able to enter. He savoured his entrance going into Guy's tight arse, very slowly. The Sheriff moved and eased into a slow rhythmical pace. Guy was still asleep. What a nice way to be woken up, Vaizey thought. Perhaps he could ask Guy to give him some alarm-cock one morning.

Guy mewed appreciatively through his gag and the Sheriff was pleased he was enjoying it. Sometimes Guy gave the impression that he didn't want to fulfil with his fantasies, or even have sex at all! Unthinkable. But the Sheriff knew that couldn't be true; by the end of every evening Guy was always responded to his orders very enthusiastically.

Anyway Guy's missish show of reluctance was endearing, and encouraged Vaizey to work Guy into ever more outlandish positions, in part just to shock him.

Right now the Sheriff was picking up his rhythm and taking it into third gear. He was becoming excited and Guy was moving a trifle frantically from side to side, moaning whilst biting down on his gag.

The Sheriff was pushing for his climax and with one almighty thrust pushed deep inside Guy's body and released his desire.

Guy had moaned out of pain and pleasure and suddenly opened his eyes. The deep penetration and the noise they were both making caused Guy to wake up suddenly.

Guy blinked a couple of times before intellectually realizing that the Sheriff buried deep inside him, that his master's body crushing onto of time, that the Sheriff's was sucking on his earlobe and whispering obscenities in his ear.

Attempting to move into a move comfortable position, Guy discovered that his hands were tied and that he was gagged. Suddenly Guy realized that his vivid sex dream hadn't been a dream.

He'd been taken unconsciously. By the Sheriff!

Would he have minded if it was Marian?…probably not as much. But this was humiliation; the Sheriff was conspiring to make him feel like a common whore.

"Oh Darling, My darling," the Sheriff whispered into his hair. "Mmm let's order breakfast, yes? And you can suck my cock for desert. Lovely! Guy," the Sheriff sang. "Oh Guy, I'm inside you. Isn't that fantastic?"

Guy groaned into his pillow and couldn't help a few tears spilling out onto the pillow.

This was all _before_ breakfast.

~*End of Flashback*~

"So what do you want to know?" Guy spat at Marian with unabashed bitterness.

"That I gave my first blowjob to Vaizey when I was fourteen? Or that by seventeen he had me begging him to fuck me dry? Or that I've been his bedfellow these sixteen years?! Because I don't know why that would achieve anything! Did you know he got me when I was asleep last week?!"

"Oh Guy!" Marian sighed, her 'oh' full to the brim with pity and anguish.

"Oh," Marian said again, and made to touch Guy's elbow, in a futile gesture of reassurance.

Guy quickly shrugged her off; he was unable to bear physical contact with her. Marian could only pity him now, and it would be creepy to have Marian touching him whilst he was still reliving _particular_ memories with the Sheriff.

Marian and Guy both remained glued to the spot. Neither one of them made any effort to talk, both of them were mulling over the vast amount that had just been said, and what that been discovered, truly meant.

After what seemed hours, Guy was the first to stir, he turned his head back cautiously to see if Marian was still there. She was. Her eyes were glassed over; she was well occupied with her own thoughts, just as he had been until now. She looked upset. But Marian snapped out of her trance as he looked at her and their eyes met.

"You're still here," Guy said flatly, with a tinge of surprise.

"I'm still here," Marian confirmed. A ghost of a smile played on her lips, as she continued to look up into Guy's face.

Perhaps it wasn't over.


End file.
